


D. W is Complete

by spnsmile



Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angel Wings, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Drabble, Heart-to-Heart, Heaven, Love, M/M, Random & Short, Reunions, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: 15x20 codaDean meets Castiel in their old spot. In heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	D. W is Complete

_**** _

_He greeted death like an old friend_. There was no pain, only weight off his shoulders. He wasn’t afraid. He saw a burst of light, flashes of his old life, the ones he loved, the world he protected and then silence, him and the universe being one, consciousness no longer trapped in his old vessel. He was one with everything existing, the air, the earth and he was gone, but also was there.

Everything was him, he was everything. Then before him towered a presence of nothing but pure light, harmless and warm. He suddenly thought of home and he knew-

“Cas.” His figure appeared as he spoke, young, the same. The surroundings change to something more familiar. Dean’s dream lake and now Cas was there again. The angel still too encompassing. It was hard not to smile when meeting like they never parted. He loved it, this profound connection. Cas’ presence assured him he belongs in this place.

**“Hello, Dean.”**

Dean tried not to tear up in happiness.

“I’ve missed you. You look uh… _Holy_. Is this your true form?”

“Yes.” It draped warmly around him, Dean was blessed.

“Your beautiful, Cas.”

“So are yours, Dean. But your soul had always been beautiful.”

Another blinding light, then Castiel in his vessel stood there, trench coat and all. Dean closed their distance, never again to part.

“This is heaven?” he could tell, his happiness was uncontainable there was no other place.

“Paradise. As I have once told you.” Cas squinted.

“And you’re my escort?” he quipped.

“I am _your_ guardian angel. When you entered the doors of heaven, my brothers and sisters all sang your name and mine, it was as you would say, like rockstar came in.” Cas won’t be Cas without his dry humor.

“You got your wings back.”

“Yes. Jack saved me from the Empty and restored heaven. He restored me as a seraph but… I could not meet you in that form and I dare not use another vessel… I could not meet you. I wanted to, so much. So I waited.”

“I know.” it made sense, Dean bowed his head.

“I heard your prayers, Dean. All of it.” Cas tone was heavy with emotions and Dean just knew nothing had changed. He was afraid meeting Cas in heaven would be different.

“I knew Jack would save you.” Dean gulped, hard, “I just… Knew you were out there, watching over me.”

“You’re not wrong. I waited. Even when you couldn’t see me, I waited and watched…I was always with you, Dean and I’m glad, you kept your faith.”

It also never changed, the way they could stare each other to literal death.

“I have you for that… You were watching me, Cas I… I know this is too late, even if you heard my prayers… and –you know my answer. You. know…”

Cas just stared at him seeing something Dean could never.

“I love you, alright? I always did…”

“I know.” Cas said softly.

“I love you!” it needed to be said aloud, let heaven endure, “before I missed again-I love you because I do-I can’t tell you how or when but I do! And I’ve wanted to meet you-Cas-”

Cas smiled it was blinding.  “I know.”

It was heaven but Dean was still crying. Cas was on him, Cas was near, Dean got him and they were inseparable light.

Dean Winchester is now complete.

“I love you, Dean Winchester. I…”

He wished he could tell Sam about how he kissed an angel. But then there's a snap of fingers, Dean and Castiel blink. They are back in the bunker. 

"What...?" Dean was rattled.

Castiel smiled. "A gift from Jack," he stared at Dean. "Our... Happily ever after as he said."

If that wasn't enough, Dean heard Sam's familiar footsteps from the corridor. He glanced back at Castiel, touched his face and calmed his nerves. 

"It's real..." he whispered. 

Castiel nodded. "We are."


End file.
